Advancements in autonomous vehicle technology allow passengers to rely on the vehicle to assume certain tasks. Not all driving tasks, however, are fully automated. Thus, some interaction from the driver or another passenger is sometimes required. Examples of such interactions include selecting a destination, route, and parking location. Moreover, even with autonomous vehicles, the driver or another passenger remains responsible for securing the vehicle, including turning off the engine, rolling up the windows, locking the doors, and setting an alarm system.